Link & Midna 50 moments
by AruaBullet
Summary: 50 moments between Link and Midna during the game. T to be safe and it is complete. Updated I think corrected all the grammer errors now


I don't own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess but I do have the game

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

**Link and Midna 50 moments**

1: Cuddle

Midna had trouble deciding which form of Link she preferred to cuddle during the cold nights of their journey. Wolf Link had soft fluffy fur that caressed and slightly tickled her when she nuzzled against him, and the added benefit was he would often curl himself around her providing extra warmth. Human Link would let her crawl onto his chest his arms coming to encircle her protectively often running one hand along her back relaxing her greatly while a simple blanket covered them from the world. Yes it was a tough choice.

2: Started

Midna didn't know when she'd stopped seeing Link as something other than a servant, but she did know that now that her feelings had started to change there was no stopping them. The only thing she could do is wonder where they would lead her.

3: Donations

The priest in Castle Town told Link that his donations would have the goddess's rain love down on him from the sky. What the priest didn't know is that the goddess's already had.

4: First Meeting

Only Midna knew that the first time she and Link met wasn't in the jail cell. She was there when he was pulled into the twilight for the first time. She'd watched him transform into a wolf and as he was dragged away she had grinned thinking.

'He could be useful'

5: Eyes

Midna was always enchanted by Link's eyes. They were fierce blue that could make someone's heart flutter from the unending kindness of his gaze, to a ferocious glare that could make a Bulblin flee in terror. It was a secret pleasure for her to watch his eyes shift with his emotions.

6: Protection

Link knew that Midna could protect herself but that never stopped him from protecting her anyways.

7: Ugly

Midna stared into the still pool of Ordon Spring her face was a mask of anger and disgust. She growled batting his fists in the water trying to erase her reflection.

"Curse you Zant, I swear I'll get you for this." She shouted unaware of Link standing in the shadows nearby.

8: Bed

Midna sighed leaning back onto the rooms bed letting out small gasp as her body slightly sank into the soft pillow. With a soft giggle she turned nuzzling her face against the cushion.

"We should stay in hotels more often" She sighed turning over to see Link seated not far from the bed a goofy smile on his face.

Midna visible cheek turned slightly pink. "L-Link, how long have… I was just" She floundered causing the hero to chuckle.

"Hey!" she growled floating toward and slightly above him. "What's with that face, this is the first time I've ever sat in a Light Realm bed." Link just smiled at her laughing a bit at her expression.

"Stop Laughing!" She shouted blushing harder.

9: Words

Midna quickly learned Link was a man of few words. He barely ever spoke to anyone including her and they were traveling together. Still his eyes and body told her much more than words ever would.

10: Rain

Huddled in a cave Midna watched the water drip around the entrance with something close to wonder. Link settled next to her the warmth at her back told her the fire was lit still she didn't move toward the inviting heat.

"Is this rain?" Midna asked placing one hand into the downpour shriving slightly as the cold water splashed her skin.

"Hmm" Link nodded watching her.

"It doesn't rain in my realm" She whispered, "The realm of light is so different" She wrapped her arms around her knees. Link placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

11: Helmet

"Link stop!" Midna shouted grabbing his wrists as he made to left the fused shadows from her head.

He gave her a quizzical look.

"You'll see no flavor in me Link, This flesh only disguises the true horror beneath" She whispered a soft whimper escaping her lips as her eyes pleaded with the hero.

His eyes were firm but apologetic as he tried to lift the shadows once more. Her arms feel to her sides in defeat. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for Link to make some sound of disgust.

12: Fur

Midna loved her wolfs fur it was thick but soft and pleasant to touch. Whenever she rode on Link she couldn't resist running her fingers through it a few times.

13: Taller

At first she wasn't sure but after checking a few times she was certain, she'd gotten taller. She thought that her curse would keep her the same tiny imp but she had grown. She couldn't help but think that even if the curse never broke maybe one day she'd be tall enough hold Link's cheek without floating.

14: hands

Midna studied Links ungloved hand tracing the tiny lines with her fingertips. They were so different from hers. His skin was tanned from the sun and his fingers and palms bore the marks of farm labor. There rough texture felt so alien.

15: Gentle

Midna knew many people who saw Link fight would never think that the hands that wielded a sword would be gentle. She knew from experience that they were wrong.

16: Craddle

After shattering the barrier around Hyrule Castle being cradled by Link was a suitable reward.

17: Wince

Midna winced every time Link got hurt.

18: Smirk

When Link smirked it meant his opponent was doomed and this made Midna smirk as well.

19: Surprise

Midna was surprised when Link agreed to help her find the Mirror of Twilight; still it was a pleasant surprise.

20: Peek

'It's not peeking, I'm just trying to understand why light dwellers enjoy bathing so much' Midna reasoned with a slight blush.

21: Designs

Link traced his finger slowly along the designs glowing on Midna's arms watching them brighten a bit as his touch the dim at the loss of it.

22: Flinch

Many would have flinched if Midna had raised her claw like hand toward their face; Link just continued to gaze at his companion softly as she asked him to continue the quest with her.

23: Toys

Midna had been surprised to find a sizable toy chest in Links house when he took a short break to visit home. Within had been a few play swords and shields, some outfits and even a few knight figures.

"Hehe" She giggled softly taking the tiny knight in her hands her mind conjuring an image of Link as a child playing hero with his friends.

24: Apples

Midna found she enjoyed apples very much after Link first tempted her into trying one.

25: Wish

From time to time Midna caught a part of herself wishing that her journey would never end that she could travel with Link forever.

26: Hair

Link often caught himself staring at Midna's hair wanting to touch it to see what felt like. Wondering if it was as hot as its fiery appearance suggested.

When he finally did he found it to be warm and it felt almost like water ready to slip through his fingers.

27: Fingers

Midna placed a small kiss on each of Link's finger before placing a final one in his palm.

28: Voice

Link's voice wasn't loud when he did speak, it was soft and slightly rough from disuse. Still Midna treasured every time Link spoke and enjoyed every word he said.

29: Thankful

Link wasn't sure how he could ever thank Midna for freeing him that day. Because of her he traveled the land, met many friends and discovered so many amazing things. Yes Link would always be thankful to Midna.

30: Bathing

Midna couldn't stop herself from watching Link bath in Faron's spring. Watching as he removed each piece of clothing and armor until he was in a simple pair of shorts. She watched as he stepped underneath one the water falls. Her eyes deftly followed each movement of his muscles. There was no way she could tell herself she didn't admire his looks, his toned muscular body seemed to call to her. Unbidden her mind began to imagine tracing her hands along his chest to feel Link's skin against her own.

31: Blonde

That was the color of link's hair; Minda could only laugh at how much his sunny personality was mirrored by his hair.

32: Guilty Pleasure

Riding on Links back had become Minda's guilty pleasure. The feelings of his powerful muscles moving beneath her while she straddled him caused a tiny spark of pleasure with every step.

33: Link

Link enjoyed hearing Minda say his name.

In fear, in worry, in surprise, in joy, no matter the situation he loved to hear the imp call out to him.

35: Thank you

Link had whispered a soft thank you to Zelda when she saved his precious companion.

36: Grief

When Ganondorf had held up Midna's Fused Shadow Link felt so much grief at the thought of never seeing the little imp ever again.

37: Anger

The grief became anger as the dark king dropped the helmet carelessly to the ground. He swore to make the fiend pay.

38: Annoying

At first Midna was always been annoyed by the way the kids would swarm around Link whenever they saw him. Now Midna found it pretty cute, watching their faces brighten as Link rode into town. It was a pleasant sight.

39: Magic

Midna's magic was incredible to behold, to see such a tiny creature lift a section of a bridge was awe inspiring. A dirty part of Links mind added that the view wasn't bad.

40: Glance

Link didn't like admitting even to himself that he sometimes checked out the imp's body when she spoke with him or when he couldn't sleep. He wondered sometimes if Midna could feel his shifting glances. He was almost certain she could because every now and then she would shake her hips a little when she wasn't facing him.

41: Cheek (connected to helmet)

"See I'm ugly aren't I?" Midna cried feeling a few tears fall from her eyes as she stared off to the side afraid to see Link's reaction. "Are you happy now that you've seen what a horrid creature I am?!"

"Midna" The very sound of his voice stopped her frenzied cries as he brushed his hand along her cheek. She sniffled slowly meeting his gaze expecting some sign of disgust. She found none his eyes showered her with the usual trust and acceptance.

"You're not ugly" He added brushing away her tears. She only nodded squeezing his hand in a silent thank you.

42: ears

Midna enjoyed surprising Link by blowing gently on his ears letting out a series of giggles as the hero stiffened and blushed.

43: Splash

The first time Minda bathed with Link he had splashed her; the result of this was a long and exhausting splash fight because Midna was too stubborn to give up and Link was having too much fun.

44: Bird

After riding the Shadow Kargarok up Zora's river Midan decided there is no better steed then her wolf.

45: Neck

Minda shivered as Link placed slow soft kisses along her exposed neck.

46: Wonder

Midna wondered if her imp form was really that bad after all even in this form she had someone who loved her.

47: Lick

"Link s-stop it… ahh it t-tickles!" Minda cried as her wolf continued to lick her belly until she couldn't stop laughing.

"hehe bad doggie" She chuckled scratching his ears.

48: Lips

His lips were chapped and slightly dry still Midna gladly accepted kiss after kiss from her hero.

49: Taste

Midna knew she would never forget how Link tasted as she kissed along his body before claiming his lips again.

50: Goodbye

She couldn't say those words even as the mirror began to crack destroying any chances of their meeting again. She couldn't say goodbye because that meant they would never meet again and a part of her wanted to cling to the remote chance that maybe they could meet.

No Midna couldn't say goodbye instead she only whispered. "See you later"


End file.
